


Don't Let Go So Fast

by Cynthia_Silver



Series: Destiel Smut [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Begging, Car Accidents, Demon Dean, Demonic Possession, Dubious Consent, Human Castiel, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possession, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3910471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynthia_Silver/pseuds/Cynthia_Silver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean saves Castiel's life by possessing him, but believe me, he has his reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let Go So Fast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coldplaying_In_The_TARDIS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldplaying_In_The_TARDIS/gifts).



There was nothing Cas could have done about it, really.

One second, the road was clear, and the next—

Cas felt the jarring impact of a millisecond as his stolen (borrowed, he reasoned) car flipped twice and skidded across the asphalt, coming to rest in a ditch.  Fear, pain, then agony and panic consumed the graceless, human angel as he struggled to free himself of the tangled vehicle despite his shattered legs and glass-sliced face and quickly bruising body.

In the midst of all these things, he felt his throat go raw.

Castiel was screaming when he fainted.

The numbness welcomed him, the warmth gathered him, the darkness sheltered him.  He stayed like this for an interminable eternity, and then:

“Well look what we have here.”  A whistle.  “Cas, Cas, Cas!  What _did_ you do?”

Silence almost swallowed the faint echo of glass crunching under heavy boots.  There was a sigh.

“Can’t have an ass that nice go to waste, can we?”

The world shifted, and though the pain of movement was great, Cas could still not be woken.  Cotton and box springs replaced twisted metal and asphalt instantly.  Another lifetime passed before Cas’s lips were being pried open, before blood-red smoke filled him, burning him like a strong drink.  The smoke felt warm, felt familiar, felt safe even as it knitted him back together slowly and painfully, mending each bone and sealing each cut.

Dean.

The agony subsided as Dean worked from within Cas, and Cas’s consciousness resurfaced.  Cas immediately felt Dean inside him, possessing him, though he did not struggle against him.  He wasn’t even sure he could if he tried.  “Dean?” He directed his thoughts inward.  

 _“Someone’s awake,”_ was the tart response echoed through his mind.  Cas tried to open his eyes and could not.  Moments later he felt a force that was not his own pull his lids back, and his eyes moved as if of their own accord.  Dean was possessing Cas completely.  The once-angel was being possessed by a demon, and against all logic, Cas felt _safe._

 _“So help me Cas if my beautiful meat-suit is rotting because you decided to almost get yourself killed, I will not hesitate to put you back the way I found you,”_  he heard Dean’s voice chastise from within him.  Though the words were loveless, they did not threaten Cas as they should have.  Cas rested silently as Dean, sometimes very forcefully, mended Castiel’s body.

“ _Why are you doing this?”_

The healing did not slow.   _“Well angel, It’s simple.  Your sex is good, and that can be a bitch to find for someone like me.”_  Cas wasn’t surprised at all.  This logic flowed well.  It was base, carnal, simple desire.  It was pure.

 _“You saved my life because you wanted sex.”_  This was a statement, one without disgust or even heartbreak.  

_“That’s the idea.”_

Had Dean not been controlling his body, he might have winced as Dean forced a fragment of bone back into place just above his knee, would have shuddered as an eerie warmth welded it to the rest of the bone.

 _“I’ll give it to you,”_ thought Cas to Dean, simply, though he knew Dean could, and likely would, take what he wanted out of Castiel, regardless.  Despite this, Cas missed Dean, needed his presence, desperately craved something familiar from the man he loved.  Now sadness sourced of longing  edged along his words, a faint chill.   _“It’s been far too long, Dean.”_

Dean did not respond until he had healed every wound on and inside Castiel’s body, sliding along each curve and vein and leaving sparks in his wake.   _“There.  Good as new,”_ he declared, experimentally standing Cas on his reconstructed legs.  Cas felt the slight dizziness as blood rushed through his body, felt the tug on tendons as Dean bent various parts of him, walked him around the room.  Cas watched with faint curiosity as Dean maneuvered his body.  

Finally, Dean laid Cas back on the mattress.  When next he spoke, it was with Cas’s mouth.  “It has been a long time, Cas.”  Cas felt himself say these words, and his name felt strange on his tongue.  “You want to be touched, don’t you?  I can feel it inside you,” spoke Dean, and he spoke the truth.  Already both Dean and Cas felt the faint tingles of arousal inside Cas. “That sweet, sweet desire.  It’s very human, you know.”  Dean used Cas’s hands to unbutton his somewhat ragged shirt with painstaking care.

Suddenly, Dean’s presence retreated from Cas’s lips and tongue, and just to prove to himself that he could control that part of himself, Cas licked his parched lips and swallowed into his dry throat.  “So I’ve discovered,” replied Cas faintly, focussed more on what Dean was doing to and with his body.

Deft fingers moved to Cas’s belt, the cold metal of the buckle pressing against warm fingertips that prodded and pulled loose the belt without the aid of their owner.   _“Remember how I used to touch you, Cas?”_  asked Dean from within as he pulled Cas’s pants off his legs.   _“I do still know just how you like it,”_ Dean promised, and Cas moaned helplessly as his fingers traced his growing bulge through Cas’s boxers.  Dean hummed at the pleasure he, too, felt, and quickly tugged the boxers away, leaving Cas’s body naked.

Dean leaned up on Cas’s elbows and looked at the erection against Cas’s belly.  He made Cas watch as he wiped away a drop of fluid with his thumb only to smear it on Cas’s shaft.  Cas wanted to squirm at the paradoxically unfamiliar touches of his own hand but could only pant through parted lips.

He felt amusement radiate from Dean and heard, _“You always were so good at being submissive for me, Cas, but I have to say this is the best you’ve ever been.”_  Dean laid them back onto the bed and began squeezing and rubbing Cas’s nipples.  Cas bit back a whimper when Dean pinched, only to have Dean pinch harder, drawing out a gasp.   _“There’s a reason I’m letting you talk, angel.  You know I want to hear you.”_

“Yes, Dean,” responded Cas instantly, the words instinctual from many nights of use.  Dean’s presence still burned within him, filled him up completely.  Dean dragged Cas’s hands down his body, feeling every dip along his abdomen and the crease of his thighs, drawing up Cas’s legs as he reached around them to grab at Cas’s ass.  

Dean sighed contentedly as he took in the smooth roundness of it, the taut lines of muscle under a soft skin of fat.   _“This is truly your best feature.  Totally worth it, saving you…”_  Suddenly Dean brushed Cas’s middle finger along his hole, and Cas cried out in surprise.  He pressed gently at the entrance and brought Cas’s free hand up to his mouth.  Cas groaned but obediently began sucking at his own fingers, his desire already dripping onto his stomach.  Dean felt the warm liquid and so busied his hand with Cas’s cock instead, placing teasing strokes in the most tortuous areas, guided by the want that filled Cas’s body.  Dean groaned at his own touches but refused to allow Cas much relief yet.

“Dean,” whimpered Cas softly around the soaking fingers in his mouth, trying in vain to close his hand around his aching length.

A trail of spit accompanied Cas’s fingers as Dean pulled them away.  The light touches ceased and Cas felt his spit slide against his palm as Dean rubbed his fingers against it.  Dean closed Cas’s  eyes, and finally enclosed Cas’s shaft in one warm, slick hand, pumping slowly, as the other petted at the head.  Cas cried out at the sensation and the shocking familiarity of it, and felt his hips stutter up into his hands as Dean struggled to keep control.  

The urgency in Cas’s hands increased as Dean’s pleasure mounted with each touch and each choked moan he ripped from Cas’s body.  Cas’s heat flared within them, and his pumps grew more and more desperate, and Cas’s groans became short shouts.  Dean had forced them both to the edge of climax--

\--only to release his grasp on Cas’s length completely.   _“I want to hear you beg for it, Castiel.”_

Even as Dean began to speak, as soon as he let go, even, Cas was already panting and groaning and spilling forth his pleas for release. “Please, De-ean, _p-please_ , Dean, let me come, make me-”

Cas shouted when Dean writhed with their orgasm, bliss seeping from Cas and Dean as they shook with the force of it all, sharing each wave of ecstasy.  As soon as all the pleasure had been wrought from him, however, Dean left Cas in a plume of smoke, bursting forth from his mouth, causing him to choke before Dean forced him to sleep.  

After all, the sex had been had.  Dean’s desires had been filled, and Dean couldn’t have an angel chasing after him, so delectably human or not.  Dean reclaimed his vessel and took one last look at Castiel.

In Cas’s dreams, Dean held him and caressed him, kissed him and kept him.  The Dean watching Cas sleep was gone in an instant.

 


End file.
